Lucifer's Fire
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *A/U Dark Swan! Swan Queen* The Dark One has been given a new sacrifice and she's very intrigued by the sharp tongue and pretty body of her newest acquisition.


**Lucifer's Fire**

 **Author's Notes: I began this piece a while ago and I'm only just now getting it edited and posted. It's an A/U obviously and I intended to do it as a series of one shots in this universe. I'm unsure if I will continue it seeing as I have so many other pieces but for now here is the first part and if you enjoy please let me know what you think and I'll attempt to add it to my repertoire. I'm attempting to begin a chapter of Double Lives next and possibly another chapter of Wonderstruck before I work again on this piece so it might be a while before I continue it. I'm usually very busy and I've been rather discouraged with writing lately so we'll see what happens. - Scarlette**

* * *

The Gregorian Chants drew the Dark One's attention as she held to the shadows watching with delight as her new plaything was slowly brought forward in the old stone temple. The heads of her "followers" were bowed in supplication, deep red robes with their hoods up concealing them from her view as she listened and watched with delight dancing in her eyes.

Her new plaything was just as lovely as the last. She had been a pretty girl with deep red hair and bright green eyes; she felt her lust spike as her eyes clouded as red as the robes of her followers at the thought of what she'd done to that delightful pale body before she'd broken it completely. Torches danced on the walls, reflecting off the dark effigies of Gods long past remembrance. The stained glass of the tall windows seemingly coming to life with deadly images of maidens having their hearts torn out by a laughing devil. That one always made her smirk delightfully. She shivered remembering when she'd thought to imitate the picture when she'd left one of her playthings for her followers to find. She had yet to keep one for longer than a few weeks, a month at most. They never lasted long, unable to handle the darkness and it's torment.

She barely stepped forward; still completely concealed in this once sacred place of darkness, as she saw the beautiful girl they were giving her stop before the large stone alter. The girl's dark eyes shifted over the cold stone before her head turned ever so slightly. A young man clothed in the robes of her followers was watching the white robed girl whose hood was lowered to reveal the white flower crown she liked to see her playthings wear. It only enhanced what they were after all and made her laugh all the more at their loved ones torment at seeing how innocent they looked before they went to their deaths at her hand. She cocked her head, noting the man's kind face and bright eyes. Tears flowed down his cheeks, left completely unchecked. They caught in the light of the torches, shining little diamonds that drew her in for just a moment. Why had she never thought to ask for a pair? He would be just as good as the girl who had begun to cry as well. Her slender shoulders shook as she fought to silence her sobs. She was such a tiny thing, like a little doll really, the dark one mused as she watched the "priest" pass his hands over her head and shoulders. The chanting swelled as the girl was lifted off her feet and placed on the alter. Her hands were locked over her head; her ankles barely left exposed by her white robe were bound apart leaving her in a strange spread eagle position that readied her for the Dark One. Emma watched attentively as the girl fought for a moment before settling, resigning herself to her fate as it were. The dark one felt her thin lips pull up in a smirk, good, she should learn relatively quickly then what submitting to the darkness would do for her. It wouldn't be as painful that way; as painful of course being the key phrase there.

The cacophony of sound died down leaving the room in an almost trance like state. The dark eyes of her new plaything remained locked on the painted ceilings, taking in grotesque images of little red sprites playing with a girl's hair and tearing their clothes from their bodies. She'd once thought to imitate that too just for fun. She sighed and knew it was time to make her appearance; truly it was tough to be the Dark One. If only because idiots like these gave her no privacy to properly introduce her newest acquisition to her place.

"Who has summoned the Dark One?" She called as she allowed the shadows to drop and reveal her to the presence of the ones around her. She kept her own hood up, pleased that she'd once again donned the black robes for theatrics alone. It drew her followers and now her new plaything was looking at her. Interesting, she thought, the girl doesn't look the least bit afraid of me. Interesting, indeed. If anything the girl looked angry and she tilted her head as her followers watched with baited breath.

"Out all of you now." She commanded, waving her hand, which caused the heavy stone doors to creak open. Wind rushed into the temple allowing their robes to rumple and wave as they fought to keep their hoods up. They hurried out, leaving her alone with her new plaything. She grinned at the sight before she stalked forward. Her boot heels clicked on the painted stone floors, grotesque signs of long dead Gods underneath her feet. She'd have to remember to try and imitate those too. It was always good for a laugh for a few moments at least.

"Well you're darker than the last one but I suppose you'll do." Her new plaything that she was going to call doll because she looked like a little doll, cut her eyes at her for a moment.

"You're the dark one?" She asked. Her tear stained cheeks caught the light of the sun as a few tears dripped from the corners of her eyes unbidden. They caught the light from the torches making doll look like she had stars lodged in her cheeks. It was a pretty picture.

"So it would seem." Emma said softly. "You're my new plaything."

"Sacrifice is what they call it."

"Are they still drawing lots to see who ends up on the block?"

Doll's glare gave away her thoughts on the matter.

"You weren't given the shortest lot were you? You were chosen for another reason weren't you doll?"

"Why are you calling me that? I have a name."

"I don't care what you're name is. You're insignificant and when I'm done with you they'll bury you right along with the rest of my playthings."

Doll took a breath and released it before looking at the black robed being standing over her. "If I'm going to die, shouldn't I at least be allowed one last request?"

The dark one tilted her head, blonde curls cascading out from the hood. "And what is your request?" The saccharine quality of her voice made Doll narrow her eyes as she glared once again. This time it was followed by a tug of her chains which had the Dark one giggling delightfully at the way the small body writhed on the alter. It was too bad they stopped bringing her sacrifices without clothes. The last one they'd done that with had been, her brow furrowed as she tried to think. Well whenever it had been the time had long passed and she was now being brought offerings with robes.

"Call me by my name."

"Your name is Doll…not that it really matters."

"Why do you refuse me? If you're going to kill me once you're done playing with me what's the harm?"

The Dark One's eyes narrowed. "The ones before were never so…mouthy."

"Well I'm not like them now am I." The girl's pretty face belied her sharp tongue. She was like one of those beautiful panthers the Dark One had found in some of her more recent hunts. She liked to hunt dangerous prey…they made for the prettiest objects in her castle. One that she'd taken from some lord or king long ago. Too long now really…she didn't believe in deals or the like unlike the former dark one. No, if she wanted something she just took it. Case in point her new plaything.

"You're unafraid."

"On the contrary, I'm terrified but there is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been done all ready."

The dark one's sage green eyes narrowed, "You're not a virgin."

"My virginity is left in tact as you're aware they examine any girl that's brought to you before allowing her to be in my position." The girl's sass was amusing.

"What is your…name…doll?"

The girl took a breath, her small breasts heaving before she spoke. "Regina."

"Your name means Queen in the old language."

"I'm aware." She'd struck a nerve given the sucked lemon expression on doll's pretty features.

"Are you a Queen?"

"My Mother wanted me to be. Unfortunately she's bound by the same laws as everyone in this land."

"And you became mine."

"And I became yours," The sentiment was reflected back at her with the same resignation she'd seen earlier.

"The boy…"

"Leave him out of this."

"You dare to command me?" Emma drew herself up, appearing bigger than she actually was. Magic really was an addictive force when it made the air seem fainter and the torchlights dim especially when it usually frightened her playthings. Doll however didn't even flinch.

"I don't dare to do anything. I'm yours and that's all you get. You have no agreement for a pair."

"I could ask for him. They'll give him to me." She threatened and Doll narrowed her eyes. "You do and I'll ensure my Mother gets to you beforehand."

"Is your Mother supposed to frighten me? I'm the Dark One."

"And still I would take you and whatever sadistic torture you plan for me over my Mother any day."

"And who is your Mother?"

"Princess Cora."

"Cora…Cora…Cora…can't say the name rings a bell." The dark one shrugged even if she knew exactly whom the witch was she'd never tell. After all she was more concerned with her wayward Doll than who she was related to.

"She's a powerful sorceress and one I wouldn't dare cross dark one or not."

"Well seeing as how I'm supposed to be afraid of her…" Emma trailed off and then grinned. "Let's see what you might have picked up for all your woes with your sorceress mother."

She waved her fingers and the robe dissolved, leaving Doll trussed up without a thing covering her natural beauty. The girl's chest was bigger than she'd initially thought but then the robe also hid her strong thighs and shapely calves. "You ride don't you?" She asked, tracing a soft finger up the girl's warm honeyed colored left thigh. A small shudder wracked the body beneath her fingers as the chains holding her to the stone rattled. Sage green met warm brown as she slid her fingers up to her hip joint, sliding along the smooth skin. The girl's flat tummy heaved as her fingers traced along her pubic bone, sliding through wiry dark curls that covered the girl's labia. The girl shifted, trying to close her legs but it was all for naught.

"Why do you fight me?"

"What do you do with your sacrifices?" Doll challenged though the uncertainty that flared in her eyes made her seem her age.

"Make no mistake…I will take you…I will break you…utterly…" She slid her hand away and smirked at the glare she received. "Maybe you'll last…maybe you won't…we'll just have to see what happens won't we?"

"How long have they lasted?"

"Who?"

"Your sacrifices."

"You mean my dolls?"

"I thought I was Doll?"

"You are one of many. There will be others after you."

The girl took a breath, her chest heaving as she closed her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" The Dark one cocked her head, looking more like a curious puppy than an actual being to be feared.

"You know mine."

"Your name is Doll."

"My name is Regina."

"You're mine now and I say your name is Doll."

"Then what do I call you?"

The Dark One paused thinking, "I suppose it is problematic to call me Dark One isn't it Doll?"

"Just a bit."

"Fine…you can call me Em."

"Em?"

"Would you prefer Mistress? Master? I've had several other names."

"No…Em is fine." Doll shook her head, her dark curls shifting against the stone. "Em, may I please be unchained?"

"Trying out respect?" The Dark one asked with a giggle. A moment passed before she waved her hand, the chains fell to the floor completely useless. Doll sat up, rubbing her wrists where the metal had chaffed the delicate skin.

She watched Doll's throat work as she swallowed and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her beauty from her eyes. The Dark One started to protest but stopped when Doll looked at her and asked, "the other girls didn't respect you?"

"They deserved what they got Doll." She didn't answer one way or another.

"Well you're not the Dark One for nothing." Doll quipped. "May I have clothes?"

"Why would I want to cover something that now belongs to me?" The saccharine quality was back to her voice as she eyed Doll who stared back at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you wish for everyone to see me? I was under the impression that I was your Doll now."  
Emma smirked at the girl. "You've got guts…not an abundance of brains though."

"Or maybe it's the fact that I no longer care."

"You care plenty Doll. Don't lie."

The girl remained silent and the Dark One cocked her head before snapping her fingers. The girl's body was one again clothed but this time in a beautiful white lace gown. Her shoulders and back were bare and the dress only fell to middle of her thighs. She stood up on shaky legs, her feet still bare and watched wearily as Em took a step closer to her. A cool hand caressed her cheek and she resisted the urge to pull away from the touch.

"Don't worry Doll. We've got plenty of time to get to know one another."

"Before you tire of me you mean."

"Yes…I suppose that is truth now."


End file.
